


10+1 Ways how to kill the president

by GoldCrystalCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempting assanation, Citadel of Ricks, Gen, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCrystalCat/pseuds/GoldCrystalCat
Summary: After finding out a Morty is a president, Rick decides to kill him and end the ridiculousness of the situation. Rick and not-very-happy Morty came out with quite a few plans to finish the president’s life, but somehow he manages to slip between their fingers. Looks like they will need all the help they can get because this Morty was no ordinary Morty.





	10+1 Ways how to kill the president

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new Rick and Morty story is like trying to fit the entire universe in a box. It has been done before... This chapter is like a little intro and I hope you will like it.

Morty is a new president. A Morty... You know, a little boy in a suit playing a game much too big for his own size. One small child ruling a city full of grown, smart and drunk scientists and their small and dumb companions. That being said, this Morty was small, but not dumb by any mean. He knew how and when to push the right buttons to manipulate the entire city. It didn't matter whether you are a Rick or a Morty.

The word spread very fast across all dimensions. Some Ricks didn't believe it, some laughed and some really didn't care. When the dimension C-137 got the news, shit hit the fan.

"WHAT?" Rick yelled throwing his arms in disbelief. Morty besides him snickered, but said nothing.

" _Everything is alright. You don't have to fear_." A calm, but squeaky voice of a messenger Morty filled the minds of both humans. This particular Morty had very weird mouse/frog features, but was blessed with telepathy since it couldn't talk. At least that was his explanation; Rick assumed he was heavily experimented on.

The greyish green fur covered the entire body of the boy besides a couple of spots with no fur, only dark green skin. He wore a classic yellow shirt and blue jeans that barely fit his large legs. He had a pair of thin and furry arms that held a clipboard that was twice the size of his fist. His head was a mix of two large frog-like green eyes, pointed snout and thin lips. Two large mouse ears in color of his head stood on the top of his head.

" _The president is very fair and caring, even if he is constantly showing ruthlessness and ways of halving the entire population on Citadel_." The hybrid being continued mentally speaking even though the two humans were not listening.

 "Can you believe this, M-Morty. *burp* Morty, being a president? Ha! They are even more stupid than I thought." Rick laughed his shock quickly replaced with humor and sarcasm.

 "And y-you said Mortys are useless! A president... Jeez, I wish to be one." Morty answered, his smile slowly turning into a smirk. "Just you w-wait, Rick. One day, Mortys w-will rule the world!" They didn't pay any attention to the small messenger Morty that pouted with his furry lips.

 " _I would like to invite you to the Citadel so you can see it for yourselves._ " He said with his squeaky voice inside their heads. Rick raised an eyebrow, slowly turning away from his grandson.

 "You were not kidding?" He said, skeptical again. "That's *burp* impossible." After staring at the Morty, he sighed and walked away. "I need a drink..." Rick exits the garage and goes straight to the fridge in the kitchen. “Morty… A president… Somebody shoot me.” He laughed and took a sip from the bottle. He almost coughed the bitter liquid when a wild idea appeared on his mind.

Our Morty was hit by full on confusion. "So, uggh, y-you are really saying-"

 " _Yes, indeed. A Morty like no other has risen on a highest position a Morty or a Rick can be. We are lucky to live in such a timeline._ " The voice inside Morty's head was very excited by everything. A boy shook his head.

"Umm, how is possible that someone like Morty can become a president. I mean... It's a city full of Ricks." He asked carefully. Mouse Morty scratched his head with his thin arms while thinking of an answer.

 " _While the Ricks always work alone and hate each other, Mortys have no other choice but to be a sidekick. Many Mortys keep a strong sense of revenge and want to be something better than just meat shields. Maybe one day we will all find a porpoise._ " He finally answered while looking at the sky.

 _Sense of revenge_? Morty thought, _Be something more in life..._

"I heard everything." Rick exclaimed returning to the garage with a bottle of something, probably alcohol. "I don't like the sound of you and I definitely don't like the sound of the *burp* president." Morty stood beside him once again. "What are we going to do, Rick?"

Rick smirked at Morty than looked at the other one with stone cold face. The Morty tilted his head looking back at him.

 "First things first..." Rick quickly grabbed the laser gun from the nearest table and shot the mousy frog Morty right in the head.

 "Oh jeez..."

 "Don't worry M-Morty. We just have to cover the track. I will burn the body when we come back." Rick proceeds to shoot a portal, the green liquid like wormhole swirling on a wall besides them.

"And where are we going?" Morty tensed sensing another adventure.

What does it look like, Morty. We are going to kill the president."


End file.
